


A Threat Worse Than Death

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Barbra discovers surprising information about the history of Gotham and her father.





	A Threat Worse Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a sequel, but I have not yet decided. Let me know what you think.

It started as an average night. Batman had sent her and Dick on patrol, intel suggesting that The Penguin had been successful at a big score by the docks and was transporting it to his own home, The Van Dahl mansion. 

Her father had heard the news, but with no solid pfoof of wrong doing, he had to leave it be. But that didn't mean she had to. Soon arriving at the mansion, she quickly scales the building and enters through the quiet study. 

Looking around the nearly silent room, only the fireplace as a source for sound and light, the first thing she notices are the frames on the wall near the desk. An invitation with a purple umbrella, a framed certificate of sanity from Arkham, but most surprising was a rather unflattering article about the man. 

PENGUIN OR CHICKEN?

The thought of the Penguin keeping suck an embarassing article was strange enough, but it was the phote that grabbed her attention. 

Her father was holding him. Looking concerned and holding him tightly. In the article, The Penguin was referenced as Mayor and it had seemed as if he had been sprayed by an early version of the fear toxin. But that still did not explain her father's look of concern, or what she found in the safe. 

The photo from the article was not the only one that they were both captured in. Clippings of professional looking handshakes, forced smiles and a professional looking photo op, but that was not the most interesting part of the collection. 

Surveillance photos, of what appeared to be a much younger version of her father and the Penguin. A few of them smiling, one of them embracing while covered in blood spatter and the last... The last few were of her father leaning down or or pinning The Penguin to the wall, kissing him passionately with the Penguin kissing back with the same intensity. 

An involuntary sound of shock fights its way from her throat and suddenly a click is heard behind her and all the windows and doors snap shut. A bright flame erupts beside the fireplace and The Penguin casually lights a cigarette a takes a drag, hobbling to a nearby couch. 

"So ... Batgirl. What brings you to my study? The false intel my men provided made you a week too late. But that's not what caught your eye was it?" He says smugly, slowly moving the cane aside as a show of good will.

"Penguin! I don't know what your playing at-" But she is cut off by the sound of genuine laughter, confusing her all the more. 

"I don't need Batman to beat you up if you try anything." Shw threatens and Penguin has the gall to look offended. 

"It's Mr. Cobblepot young lady and I don't take well to being threatened in my own home." As if realizing what he said, he begins to laugh again. 

"Besides, the Bat's files should tell you, I'm a gentleman. I don't hurt children." He says with a roll of his eyes but still looks far too pleased. However, Barbra can't contain her curiosity. 

"Are you planning to blackmail the Commissioner?" She says suspiciously and the Penguin looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a badly concealed wounded expression. 

"The photo's are nearly 17 years old. Not to mention they implicate me as well." At her confused look he sighs. 

"I've been accused of being something of a sentimentalist. I suppose they were right. I still have a chunk of ice from the second time I froze Ed." He says with a deep chuckle and Barbra is more confused than ever. 

"You and D- the Comissioner were together?" She says slowly as if trying to reorganize her thoughts and he smiles sadly. 

"For a short time, before you were born. Before Batman donned the cape and cowl. It was a No Man's Land and we needed each other. We were working to bring the city back to order, in different ways. That tends to be where we reach our conclusion. Same vision, different methods." He says almost regretfully but gives her a tired smile. 

"Anything else I can help you with?" He says conversationally and she looks at him in surprise. 

"Ride home perhaps? Although it does appear Batman is on his way." 

"Why didn't you just call your men before I got here? Why let me see these. I could use it as leverage." She says sharply.

"Because I know enough about the Bat family to know you wouldn't use personal information like that. And..." He practically beams, a hint of joy peeking through his sharp threatening smile. 

"I still have your father on speed dial. I don't imagine he'd be too happy that your running around with the brooding billionaire and his young ward." Barbara looks at him with a sliver of fear but he makes a placating movement with his mangled hands. 

"Batman and your father are the reasons I can control the city as I do, whether they mean to or not. Also, I meant what I said. I don't hurt children and exposing the Dark Knight would expose you as well. Besides, I saved his life at least three times when he was a kid, I'd hate for it to go to waste. That's why your father keeps me alive." He says with a broken laugh before snubbing out his cigarette and carefully reaching for his cane. 

Maintaining eye contact, he presses the button on the Penguin shaped top of the cane, the doors and windows unlock. 

"Have a pleasant evening Miss Gordon. Tell your father- Nevermind." Before getting up and limping down the hall leaving her with her thoughts. 

Pulling out her phone, she takes a few quick snapshots of the evidence and takes off. 

Batman and her father had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
